


The New World Program

by primgles (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanfiction, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Random - Freeform, Water Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/primgles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to your new home, for one year– 'The New World Program.'You are the first, and only group to selected for this one-of-a-kind testing. Please enjoy your stay! And remember, you're here for both the program and the new generation of people after you." With that, the ten men officially knew–</p><p>They were test rats of a new program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World Program

The 20th of January is when all things, 'normal,' went to absolute shit. In the usual conference hall, the one decorated with many colourful, dusty flags, the dark wooden 'U' shaped table was filled to the brim with representatives of all the countries. They all knew it was for, and how dreadfully long it would be. The usual, nonsensical yelling and clamouring of the representatives–was replaced by quiet persons or whispered conversation. The silence and tension in the room weighed a ton; it felt stuffy or claustrophobic for some.

As the representative of Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, rose from the creaky chair; all turned to face him. "You all know why this meeting was called." He spoke in a loud, emotionless tone, all emotions drained from it because of the incident. "As we all have heard, **_The New World Program_** test subjects–were found unstable in their testing rooms. Their adolescent minds could not have handled the numerous physical and mental tests, the scientists have conducted on them." He explained further.  The people in the room merely stared back blankly in both worry for **_The New World program_** itself, and concerned for the people that were tested on.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, does that mean we'll have to send out troops to find more?" Asked the brunette Italian, his amber eyes weren't filled with joy and happiness as it usually is. It seems to be fogged out by the fear and worry for those who are selected to be tested on.  ' _It'll be okay this time. This time, the program will end successfully-as planned._ ' He thought to himself everytime his gut feeling was strong enough to make him feel nauseous.

"Yes, it sadly does mean that option once more, Mr. Vargas." Replied somberly to the Italian representative, his eyes showing some emotion on this very, sensitive, subject. Alfred Jones, the representative of America rose his hand, surprising those who knew him personally. "Y-Yes, Mr. Jones?" Ludwig stammered out, just taken back as the rest of The Axis and The Allies. "Since the tests are being conducted in my country, may I pick out the test subjects?" He inquired so nonchalantly, as if it was a question about someone's favourite food. "Uhm-er-sure, Mr. Jones..." The German man stutters out, sitting himself down. Alfred rose from his seat, having a terrifying straight face. "I picked out these subjects before-hand, for your information. Let us start." He says, some of the guards helping set up a projector and screen.

The screen shows a man, about his early twenties, with soft, light strawberry blonde hair, lanky blue eyes, a bit on the pale-ish side ( that is dotted with freckles ) and a happy smile. Alfred clicks to the next slide, showing more photos of this man. "This—is Oliver Baines. A 22 year old, British man with a good, well paying job, and a two adult sons of his own. I asked, Mr. Kirkland, to have his men look up his record in the British National Database, and found out– he's practically insane already. Multiple visits to mental homes, multiple suicide attempts, diagnosed with Bi-Polar Disorder, Anxiety Disorder, severe Panic Disorder, PTSD and slight Schizophrenia." Alfred states as the slide changes to another, and the last, photo of Oliver Baines.

The next photo shows a man, who is about his mid–to late twenties, a darkish tint of blue and green, almost looking purple. His dirty blonde hair is tied up lazily behind his head, his facial expression telling them all they need to know; "screw you, and fuck you." He is tan, but still a little bit on the light side of skin tone, he stands slightly slouched against a building wall, puffing out a smoke. "This man is Matthieu Williams. A local Canadian in Mr. Williams' country. Again– I asked Williams to search him up, and we found some things, but not a lot. He is twenty-nine years old, a gym teacher in a small town, had a wife, has sole custody of his two children, which I shall not name. He is a bit on the insane side too– Bi-Polar Disorder, Social Anxiety Disorder, and Anxiety Disorder." Alfred states one more, as he did the first man.

He does this for the rest of the eight men that will be hand picked from their lives, homes, families, and jobs to be tested on.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching ( I think ) American Horror Story: Asylum, and I got this shit-tastic idea of a story. So, after tossing and turning, and one bottle of 5 Hour Energy, I mustered up the courage to write this shit down. Ta-fucking-da to me. *CLAPS FOR MYSELF*


End file.
